Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottles, specifically to bottles for dispensing fluids.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it has been known to use bottles to dispense fluids, such as but not limited to drinking water. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are listed below and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein: U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,329 to Parks; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,941 to Mayer, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070017452, by Hurwitz et al.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which may include one or more of not being convenient, being dirty or prone to getting dirty, not being safe, requiring too much time to operate, not having multiple configurations, only holding a single fluid, requiring separate or disparate devices, being too heavy, being bulky, not being compact, not being machine-washable, not being environmentally friendly, being difficult to use, of being intuitive, failing to fit existing mounts (e.g. bike mounts for hydration bottles), not being durable, not being ergonomic for humans, not being ergonomic for pets, and being expensive.
What is needed is a bottle that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.